One Last Kiss
by Ookami Tsubasawa
Summary: Kuraku is exhausted running around doing mission after mission. Then she's told to go on a mission with Kakashi. Cranky and irritable with the ANBU emotionlessness setting in, something bad's just bound to happen. And what IS behind that mask anyway? R&R!


**x**** Hatake x :One Last Kiss: x Kakashi x One-Shot**

"Kuraku, thank you for answering my call so swiftly" Tsunade said as she peered over her folded hands at me. "There's a multiple assassination I need you to carry out, it's a high level A-rank."

I'd been promoted to ANBU around four or so months ago. I wasn't as highly experienced as most of the other ANBU, but since Orochimaru's attack during the Chuunin Exams, our forces are very stretched. I've been on more missions on this last week, than I usually get in two whole months. I was absolutely exhausted and in desperate need of rest. As soon as one mission finished, I wrote up the paperwork, handed it in, and was sent off again. I was hoping for a small break.

_Clearly my hopes were in vain_.

"By 'a couple' how many are you thinking?" I asked.

"Twenty at least."

_Isn't a couple supposed to be like... four?_

"And who may I ask, is accompanying me on this mission?"

Even the greatest ANBU would have difficulty with twenty enemies attacking at once, I don't know their amount of skill, but looking at A-rank's it must be at least Jonin's, maybe S-Rank criminals. If the Akatsuki is involved, this mission is sure to be suicide.

"You will be accompanied by an experienced Jonin" Tsunade replied.

"Just one?" I could hear the slight whine in my voice and mentally scolded myself to suck it up. A ninja is a tool of their village, not some fricken celebrity that has to be pampered.

"Hai Kuraku. ONE." Tsunade repeated in irritation. She was clearly stressed and obviously exhausted. As Gondaime Hokage she must be feeling the strain more than anyone.

The door burst open with a loud bang as a flash of orange appeared beside me.

"**MISSION COMPLETE TSUNADE-BAACHAN**!" the young boy hollered. _Maybe he was deaf? The volume of his voice would make you think that Tsunade was on the other side of Konoha..._ A pink haired girl followed, grumbling and whacking the first boy on the head. Another boy walked in behind, a cold aura radiating off him.

_Ah... if it isn't the young Uchiha survivor._

"Gomen Hokage-sama, Naruto's full of gusto." A familiar figure walked in handing Tsunade papers, probably a write-up of the mission. "Ah Kuraku-san."

"Hatake-san" I said, politely returning his greeting.

"EHH? Oi Sensei! Who's the lady?!" the loudmouth called.

_Yondaime's son. Uzumaki Naruto. Minato's looks, Kushina's personality._

Kakashi placed his hand on Naruto's head, obviously thinking this would calm him down.

"Kuraku-san is an elite ANBU Naruto" Kakashi said calmly.

"I'm glad you're here Kakashi, I need to send you and Kuraku on a mission together, it's a high A-rank--"

_I see, so I'm on a mission with Hatake Kakashi, infamous copy-ninja. He's stronger and more experienced than me, so it makes sense._

"WOAH WE'RE GOING ON A HIGH A-RANK?!" Naruto cried, ignoring Kakashi's hand and jumping in the air. "AWESOME! DATTEBAYOOO!"

_Dattebayo? What on earth does that mean?_

"Naruto you baka. You are a **GENIN**. Genin do _**not**_ receive **A-RANK**." Tsunade said through gritted teeth.

"**DEMO**--"

"**NO BUT'S**!"

"**NANDE--**"

"**NO WHY'S EITHER! KURAKU! KAKASHI! ON WITH YOUR MISSION! NOW ALL OF YOU! GET _OUT_ OF MY OFFICE!!**"

* * *

"Well, little Kuraku-san, you've grown since I last saw you, ANBU huh?" Kakashi said.

"Only a few years Hatake-san, you finally got a team?" I asked. He was so strict he never passed a team. Seems one finally broke through, must be good kids.

"Drop the formalities shall we? I feel like I'm with a client. Or another ANBU." Kakashi said, flicking open a book. In a flash I had snatched it from his grasp.

"You should know better" I said simply.

"Kuraku" he said in a warning tone. "I _demand_ you give me my book back."

"I take orders only from other ANBU, or that of the Hokage" I said, my voice monotone.

"ANBU turned even you into an emotionless statue? You used to be full of life a while ago."

"Things change people Hatake-san. A shinobi should never show their emotions as this makes them easier to read, therefore giving them a disadvantage" I recited. He placed his hand on my shoulder as he shook his head exasperated. Unfamiliar with such motions I shrugged his hand away.

"You're only young, you have so much ahead of you, don't just waste it all away" Kakashi said.

"Cut the young crap already, I'm not a bloody genin. **THREE YEARS** does not make me a toddler!" I snapped, slapping his hand off my shoulder again. A small chuckle escaped the silver haired man.

"That's more like it, Kura-chan." I noticed the mask move as he smiled beneath it. "_Now give me back my book._"

* * *

"We should make camp" Kakashi said after a few hours.

"You can't be tired already?" I said, my hands automatically going to my hips as I gave him a scolding look. Realising what I was doing, and a visible raised eyebrow, and spark of amusement visible on Kakashi's face, I quickly folded my arms in front of my chest and huffed. I turned my back on him, annoyed with myself.

"Seems they haven't completely broken you in yet" Kakashi said, yet again with that chuckle of his. "Besides, just because I'm not tired doesn't mean you are. You look like you've been punched and given two black eyes."

"Charming..." I spat sarcastically.

When someone becomes tired, they tend to become irritable. I'm no exception. If anything, I'm worse than most people.

"I'm perfectly fine, worry about yourself. Now let's keep going" I said as I went to start off again. I was stopped by a pull on my forearm, holding me back.

"What do you think you're--"

"It would be much better for you to rest and restore your strength. People tend to become sloppy and slow, misjudging and not thinking things through when they're over tired. So rest little Kura-chan and we'll set off early in the morning."

"I told you I'm fine! And stop calling me that already!"

I wasn't very tall. Little over five foot. While six foot Kakashi was continuously belittling me. I'm of a higher rank than him! It's his own fault he gave up and went back to Jonin!

"Kuraku, you're going to rest. You'll just get in the way if you're not at your best."

Angered by his voice of authority, and even more so at the fact I obeyed. I turned away from him. Laying a good three metres away from him.

"Surely you'll get cold?" he mused.

"Push on buddy, I'm not interested."

_Ha, burn!_

"Oh how you hurt my feelings" he said with fake heartbreak. _Baka._

I was going to retort, but I had already fallen into a blissful sleep...

* * *

"Kura-chan, time to wake up" a voice sang in my ear. I could feel my shoulder being nudged and rolled over.

"Nehh, goh 'way Kenjou I don't caaarre..."

PROD.

"**NANI**?!" I shouted, sitting up and almost head butting Kakashi. Eh? Wasn't I just telling my team mate to go away? No... Kenjou's in Amegakure no sato...

"Ohayo!" Kakashi said, rather perkily, yet at the same time, keeping his lazy attitude. "I kind of slept late, we're three hours behind."

"**_NANI?!_ WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP SOONER**!?" I screeched, getting up and jolting off. Kakashi quickly followed.

"I tried for an hour, but you wouldn't wake up. You called me Kenjou and rather rudely told me to go away, rolled over and slapped me in your sleep."

_Oh? Why couldn't I have seen that, that would be so damn amusing-- PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!_

* * *

Finally, we found the camp. Seemed a clan from the grass village had gotten a bit too full of themselves. 36 jonin, 17 chuunin.

**FIFTY THREE.**

What happened to **twenty**?!  
What happened to **four**?!  
OH... **FUCK**.

* * *

And so the battle began. And it raged on. More than half of them were down. But me and Kakashi were pretty worn. He'd been using Sharingan most of the time and was bleeding badly from a wound in his shoulder and in his kidney. I had three shuriken embedded in my thigh, and two kunai in my stomach.

**SHIT.**

Two more came at me; I ducked, making them stab themselves. They fell to the ground dead either side. I threw my kunai into the next one's throat.

**_SEVEN LEFT._**

I sloppily dodged the one fighting me. Catching a third of the blows. A trickle of blood ran from my mouth as exhausted, I put all my effort into stabbing him with a dagger I had in my hand. He joined the bodies of his brethren as I sunk to my knees panting.

"**KURAKU! BEHIND YOU**!" I heard Kakashi shout. On reflex, I turned o his voice instead of dealing with the one behind me.

"**KAKASHI!! BEHIND _YOU_! AND TO THE RIGHT! KAKASHIIII**!!" I screamed. I watched in horror as the kunai's were thrusted one by one into the jounin's body. Blood spurted out, and he sunk to his knees. As if in slow motion he fell back, lying motionless.

I didn't feel the kunai enter my shoulder blade. I didn't feel the kick to my stomach. I didn't feel _anything._ Instead of taking care of the five going to attack him, he shouted out to me in an attempt to save me. He died trying to protect me.

"**KAKASHI**!" I cried. I rushed to my feet, and in a blur destroyed the last of the rebel clan. I dropped to my knees beside my fallen comrade. "Ka-kashi?" I said, my hand going to his cheek, hoping for a response.

_NOTHING._

"Kakashi th-this aint funny!" I cried as hot tears started to roll down my face. His heartbeat was getting slower and slower. I hated the fact I never learnt medical ninjutsu. The only thing medical I knew about was...

_This is my only hope._

Gently and slowly, worried I would cause him more pain, I pulled down his mask. My eyes closed, with tears still trickling beneath my lashes, I pressed my lips against his. I breathed into him, willing him to wake up, willing him to be ok. I broke away from him, my eyes still closed, afraid it hadn't worked. None of my attached ninja friends had yet passed in battle. I had met Hayate before, and visited the memorial once and again. He was like an older brother to me, yet was killed before I could really get to know him. Genma had taken his place now.

"Kakashi-kun..."

"So that's what it took for you to drop the formalities huh?"

My eyes snapped open.

"K-Kakashi?!"

Sure enough he was smiling at me. He rolled his eyes.

"Do I have to die again?"

"No no no no! Gomen Kakashi-kun I--"

He pressed his finger against my lips, silencing me.

"Don't go telling everyone you've seen my face ok? It'll ruin my reputation." Now I bothered to look. Kakashi was actually **_ABSOLUTELY GORGEOU--_**rather good looking. I felt a blush heat up my face.

_Craaaaaaap._

"I'd have taken it off ages ago if I knew I'd get this response" Kakashi teased playfully.

_Double Craaaaaap._

"Your secrets safe with me" he said, a smile forming across his face before he pressed his lips against mine.

_Triple craa--_Hello?

And it all began with that little kiss.


End file.
